Kiss me
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: Durante las dos primeras semanas desde que empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de Draco. No había recibido ninguna carta. Solo silencio. Le ponía de los nervios y hacía que se cuestionara cada decisión que tomaba con respecto a él.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego un ratito con sus personajes.

Lo primero de todo gracias a **Metanfetamina **por betearme esta historia, a pesar de que el Dramione no le haga mucha gracia XD (Ejem. Termina. Ejem. "El primer beso de Hermione". Ejem. XD)

Este one-shot está dedicado a **Mer**, mi Hermione. Gracias a ti, y a tu Draco, salió esto, así que es para ti. Espero que te guste.

Se desarrolla tras el DH. E ignoro el epilogo, por lo que esto es un EWE ("Epilogue, What Epilogue?").

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me<strong>

"Kiss me like you want to be loved  
>You want to be loved<br>You want to be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Yes, I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up"<p>

_Ed Sheeran, Kiss me._

* * *

><p>Durante las dos primeras semanas desde que empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de Draco.<p>

No había recibido ninguna carta. Solo silencio. Le ponía de los nervios y hacía que se cuestionara cada decisión que tomaba con respecto a él.

Ni siquiera comprendía cómo habían llegado a la situación en la que estaban. Todo parecía tan irreal e ilógico.

Cuando Hermione volvió a Hogwarts a terminar los estudios nunca pensó que acabaría siendo amiga o algo así de Draco Malfoy. La guerra había cambiado al chico, aunque bien era verdad que al principio de curso las cosas entre ellos habían seguido siendo difíciles, muy difíciles.

Draco estaba solo. Hermione sabía que ninguno de sus amigos había vuelto a la escuela, de hecho, sospechaba que ni siquiera seguía en contacto con ellos.

Algo así le ocurría a ella.

Después de la guerra, fue a buscar a sus padres a Australia para devolverles sus recuerdos. Pero aunque los encontró y los trajo de vuelta a Inglaterra, las cosas no fueron tal y como ella tenía previsto. Los medimagos no consiguieron hacerles recordar y aunque seguían en San Mungo ingresados con constantes pruebas y nuevos tratamientos experimentales, parecía que no había ninguna mejora. Y eso cada día minaba la esperanza de Hermione.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, estaba también Ron… Aunque al principio parecía que todo iba bastante bien después de ese beso en la batalla de Hogwarts, el problema de los padres de Hermione y la muerte de Fred los fue distanciando, así que ambos decidieron que no era el momento de empezar nada. Se necesitaban más como amigos. Hermione a veces sentía como si algo entre ellos hubiera cambiado totalmente.

Tanto Ron como Harry habían decidido no volver a Hogwarts, ya que el Ministerio les había ofrecido entrar a la Academia de Aurores directamente. Hermione, sin embargo, declinó la oferta, sin apenas pensarlo.

Ella necesitaba volver a Hogwarts. No estaba preparada aún para hacer frente al mundo, no estaba prepara para llegar a casa cada día y encontrársela vacía. Y sobre todo, necesitaba demostrarles a los demás y así misma de qué era capaz.

Oh, Merlin, realmente había echado mucho de menos a esos dos tontorrones. Las cosas no eran lo mismo sin ellos. Se sentía a veces tan sola.

Soledad.

No. Se negaba a pensar que la soledad les hubiera unido, pero… ¿Qué si no?

Hermione realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo había surgido "su amistad" con aquel chico que durante años había sido cruel y desagradable con ella. Simplemente fue apareciendo sin más. Al principio con pequeñas, insulsas y, sobre todo, incomodas conversaciones en las que se podía palpar perfectamente la tensión entre ellos. Después se fueron tornando más personales, más relajadas.

—_La chica Weasley es tu mejor amiga, ¿eh?_

—_Pues sí. Ginny ha sido mi mejor amiga desde cuarto curso. Oye… —Se quedó callada un momento antes de hacerle la pregunta—__:__ ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?_

—_No tengo ningún mejor amigo —respondió mientras contemplaba la pared._

_Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mirando la pared._

—_¿Te preocupa el futuro?_

—_¿No le preocupa a todo el mundo?_

—_Supongo que sí… Pero creí… no sé. Creí que tú seguirías los pasos de tu padre. Yo pensaba… bueno, que eso es lo que deseabas._

—_Deseaba. Pero me di cuenta de que no quería hacer lo mismo._

—_¿Cómo es posible que no quieras? _

—_Porque es una gilipollez. Vas a la universidad mágica. Luego hay que hacer un máster en derecho. O en empresariales. Después vendrá lo de trabajar para una corporación. Coger el transportador o la red Flu todos los días para ir al Ministerio. Y luego alguna chica me obligará a casarme con ella y, antes de que me dé cuenta, tendré hijos. Se acabó el juego._

—_Puf… —No era exactamente lo que una chica desearía oírle decir a un chico, pero ganaba puntos por ser sincero—. Sé lo que quieres decir. Siempre he dicho que nunca me casaré. Es muy poco original._

—_Cambiarás de opinión. Todas las mujeres lo hacen._

—_Yo no. Yo sólo quiero centrarme en el trabajo, por lo menos al principio. Quiero luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, bueno, en realidad por los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas. Aunque… también me gustaría escribir. Ya sabes… contar historias._

—_Tienes pinta de ser escritora —dijo él._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Claro. Da la impresión de que siempre hay algo que te ronda la cabeza._

—_¿Tan transparente soy?_

—_Un poco sí__.__ —Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó._

_Y de repente su vida se dividió en dos: en un antes y un después._

Y a pesar de que no estaba con ánimo de nada, Hermione no tenía corazón para decirle a Ron que no estaba para lo que sea que tuvieran planeado él y Harry. Ambos habían sido muy buenos con ella durante todo el fin de semana, la habían mimado a más no poder y habían intentado todo lo posible por animarla a pesar de no saber lo que realmente le ocurría. Sea lo que fuere que tuvieran planeado, ella estaría preparada y lo recibiría con una sonrisa en la cara. Ron le había dicho que se vistiera con ropa de abrigo, así que se podía imaginar que el sitio a donde iban era al aire libre.

Se duchó por la tarde e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo decente con su pelo, algo casi imposible, y su maquillaje para no parecer resacosa o que un hipogrifo le hubiera pasado por encima.

A las seis, Ron y Harry llegaron nerviosos. Ella les miró curiosa. Muy curiosa.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó con exasperación, pues si algo ponía de los nervios a Hermione Granger era el desconocimiento.

—Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros, y pronto lo averiguarás —le dijo Harry con suficiencia.

Tanto a él como Ron les brillaba los ojos de felicidad de una forma excesiva.

Hermione se relajó y les siguió diciéndose a sí misma que disfrutaría fuera lo que fuese aunque el corazón aún le doliera por ese vacío que sentía. Draco había desaparecido tras esa noche del viernes cuando se quedó con ella en ese pasillo. No había oído nada de él, ni una palabra. ¿Ya no le interesaba? Tal vez fuera lo más probable.

_Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el pasillo estaba casi a oscuras, y Draco y sus labios ligeramente rosados se movían sobre los suyos._

_El beso se tornó más agresivo._

_Sus manos estaban por todas partes, calientes contra la piel de la chica y se sentía a si misma jadeando._

—_¿Te gusta? —preguntó él con voz espesa, con la cara contra su cuello._

—_Sí._

_Lamió la línea alrededor de su mandíbula y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios haciendo el beso más largo, que sació la sed de Hermione un poco antes de reanudar su camino…_

Cuando se paró frente a Trafalgar Square, Hermione ahogó un grito de alegría al ver el árbol tan gigantesco que se alzaba por encima de la pista de patinaje. Era muy bonito, y la hacía ponerse nostálgica por los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres trayéndola aquí cuando ella era una niña. Nunca se habían perdido, ni una sola vez, la primera iluminación del árbol. Hasta este año, de hecho. Y el año pasado cuando estuvo buscando Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron. Los echaba tanto de menos... Y dolía tanto que no la recordaran y que lo más probable es que nunca volvieran a hacerlo.

—Oh, Harry, Ron —susurró emocionada—. Es sumamente bonito. Gracias.

Harry sonrió con indulgencia, y luego tanto él como Ron se pusieron cada uno a un lado de ella y la guiaron hasta la multitud que había reunida alrededor del árbol. Este se alzaba sobre ellos brillando con miles y miles de lucecitas de colores.

Le traía muchísimos buenos recuerdos. Hermione alargó la mano para coger las de Harry y de Ron y les dio un apretón; el corazón latía de amor por sus amigos. Ellos había sido su punto de apoyo durante todo este tiempo, y aún lo seguían siendo. Nunca habría sobrevivido a lo que vino después de la guerra si no hubiera sido tanto por Harry como por Ron.

—Gracias —les susurró—. Os quiero.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió dar una vuelta para relajarse y de paso comprar algunos regalos.<p>

Después de pasear por varias tiendas del callejón Diagon, empezó a nevar.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y se rio de felicidad cuando un copo de nieve cayó del cielo y le dio en la nariz. Se la veía totalmente encantadora con ese gorro de punto rojo y el abrigo marrón chocolate tan largo. Ella se giró, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, cuando otros copos comenzaron a danzar y caer como en espiral.

—¡Hace un frío que pela! —exclamó Hermione mientras intentaba coger copos de nieve desperdigados.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos a alguna cafetería.

Conocía esa voz. Por supuesto que sí.

Se giró y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban divertidos.

No le preguntó por qué no la había llamado. No le preguntó dónde se había metido. Fingió que todo era lo más normal, que no le sorprendía en absoluto verle.

—¿Interrumpo algo? _—_preguntó él, como si no fuera extraño que de repente hubiese decidido aparecer.

—Depende de lo que signifique para ti interrumpir.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Claro.

Ella le siguió hasta una nueva cafetería que habían abierto hace poco. El ambiente era muy acogedor, y a Hermione le gustó al instante.

Draco cogió su mano y le condujo hasta la mesa. Hermione contempló sus manos entrelazadas y vio algo que la dejó asombrada. ¿Draco Malfoy se mordía las uñas?

De repente, el colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cara y la besó.

Hermione apenas pudo respirar. Draco Malfoy… y ella. Estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Después de un rato, levantó la cabeza y le miró. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver las diminutas motas blancas que había alrededor del iris de sus ojos. Estaba tan cerca que podría contarlas si se lo propusiera.

—No me has preguntado por qué no te he mandado una lechuza —le dijo.

—¿Se supone que debía hacerlo?

—La mayoría las chicas lo habrían hecho.

—Puede que yo no sea como la mayoría de las chicas. —Eso sonaba bastante arrogante, pero no pensaba decirle que se ha pasado las dos últimas semanas en un estado de pánico emocional, saltando cada vez que llegaba una lechuza con una carta, mirando de reojo la ventana, prometiéndose que nunca, jamás, volvería a hacer algo malo si él le hablara de nuevo como lo hizo esa noche en los pasillos… Y después odiándose a sí misma por ser tan estúpida e infantil.

—¿Has pensado en mí? —preguntó con malicia.

Ay, Merlin. Una pregunta trampa. Si le decía que no, se sentiría insultado. Si le decía que sí, parecería patética.

—Puede que un poco.

—Yo he pensado en ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has escrito? —le preguntó con tono juguetón.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿De mí? —Se echó a reír, pero él parecía extrañamente serio.

—Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti. No quiero enamorarme de nadie ahora mismo.

—Ah. –Sintió el corazón en la boca del estómago.

–¿Y bien? —le preguntó mientras recorría su mandíbula con los dedos.

Ajá. Sonrío. Solo era otra de sus preguntas trampa.

—Tal vez no hayas conocido a la chica adecuada —murmuró.

Acercó los labios a su oreja.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>No sé como habrá quedado, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que aunque el Dramione es mi OTP, no me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Pero quería hacer por lo menos algo sobre ellos, y bueno, aquí está.<p>

Gracias de nuevo a Metanfemina por corregir y a Mer por haber inspirado esta historia.

¿Reviews?

Un beso,

Sam Wallflower.


End file.
